Wendy and the Mighty Pebble
by snakebit1995
Summary: While out shopping with Chelia Wendy face plants and seeks to reign her vengeance upon Jura. fun little One-Shot for Reddit User Spieler42


_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Bold is for attacks**

 _ **I saw the request on Reddit for this fic so I decided to just bang out a quick one-shot.**_

 _ **For time placement we're gonna put this after time skip #2**_

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

I was out shopping with Chelia; we needed snacks for our little apartment. Carla was back at the apartment, working on something, she's been trying to learn some kind of magic.

 _It's kinda weird living with Chelia…I guess this is what it means to be a grown up._

"OOFF!"

 ***Splat!***

"Ow." I whined rubbing my knee.

"Wendy! Are you oka-WAH!"

Chelia and I had both face planted and started laughing.

"That was kinda funny." I laughed.

"Yeah it didn't hurt that much." Chelia smiled.

"That's easy for you to say." I pouted "You had something to break your fall."

"What are you talking about?"

I pointed at her chest.

"At least you have a little something…I'm just little old flat Wendy."

"I'm sure you'll grow some eventually." She said.

"That's what they always say." I mumbled "Erza and Mira used to tell me that"

 _Everyone…I miss you…_

"Wendy?"

"It's nothing." I said shaking the sad thoughts away "What did we fall over."

"I think it was this." Chelia said picking up a small stone.

"We both fell over a little pebble." I said confused "This is kinda sad."

"Hey look there's something written on it." Chelia said "Jew…Rah?"

"No Jura silly." I said shaking my said "As in Mr. Jura."

"Why would Jura leave this in the middle of the road?"

"I don't know." I said "Let's just go ask."

* * *

 **Later**

"Hey Jura." Chelia said throwing the rock at the man "What's the big idea?"

"It's not polite to throw stones Chelia." Lyon said.

"We both tripped over that." I said "We got embarrassed in front of Dozens…I mean one other person."

"So that's where I left this." Jura said stroking his beard "Ah well no one got hurt so it's fine."

"My self-esteem was hurt." I mumbled.

"I suppose." Jura nodded "Then it is only fair I let you strike me back in retribution."

"WHAT?!"

"Wendy don't do it." Chelia said "He's a Wizard Saint, you don't want to piss off a guy like that."

"I'll do it."

"WENDY?!"

"In this situation Natsu would fight back." I said "So that's what I'm gonna do to, be brave and fight back."

"It's been nice knowing you Wendy." Toby sighed.

"Have some confidence in her!" Chelia said.

"I will allow you one strike." Jura said "Will that satisfy your rage."

"I'm not really raging." I said "I'm just a little irritated but sure one hit will be fine."

I pulled my arms back "Here I come!"

" **Sky Dragon Wing Attack!"**

I swept my hands forward and stirred up the air.

"RAHHH!"

The air in the hall whipped around and blasted Jura, but when I cleared he was just standing there, unscathed.

"It didn't do anything." Everyone said.

"Aw man." I sighed.

"Excellent job." Jura nodded "I didn't think you'd actually do it, I guess leaving that stone there was a good idea."

"Huh?" I said "You left it there?"

"Knowing your…Ummm let's just say twisted feet, I had a feeling you'd fall and I was curious to see if you'd confront me."

"Oh…"

"You've become far more outgoing since joining us here." The old guy said "Very impressive."

"Oh…thank you." I smiled.

"Well we should still get these snacks home." Chelia said "Come on Wendy.

"Coming!"

Chelia and I headed through town.

 _I guess I have changed a lot. I'm still pretty shy and clumsy but I have become more outgoing, I do speak my mind sometimes…Maybe I really am growing up._

"I forgot my keys can you open it for me." Chelia said.

"Sure." I said unlocking the door "Carla we're home!"

I looked in and on the living room floor, there was a naked girl with white hair.

"AH NAKED INTRUDER!"

"AH WENDY!" the girl yelled "You're…umm home early…."

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Who are you?" Chelia chimed in.

"It's me…Carla." The girl smiled "I finally pulled off that spell."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **I know it's not exactly what you were looking for but I hope you like it.**

 **If this is your first time reading something of mine consider checking out my other stories.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
